


Merienda

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Katakuri has always been made fun of for his mouth. He started to wear his scarf over his mouth to hide it. He even went so far as to only eat in private, so when Luffy bursts in on him enjoying his merienda, he can't help feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.





	Merienda

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. This is only a oneshot,so please don't ask for a sequel! If you want more of this pairing, write some! I would love to read it!

"Where'd he go?" Luffy shouted, belly bulging from eating all of the mochi that Katakuri had trapped him in.

"Lord Dogtooth has left the mirror world." One chef said.

"He had important business to attend to!" Another added.

"I can feel a strong person sitting in there! He's eating donuts, isn't he?" Luffy said as he started to run towards Brulee's shack.

The chefs all tried to protest and keep Luffy out but he ran right past them, shedding off the weight from eating all of the mochi. Luffy destroyed the shack in one hit to reveal Katakuri lying on his back eating donuts with a happy smile on his face and his sharp teeth on display. He noticed Luffy almost immediately.  
Katakuri stood up and put a scary look on his face.   
"You saw it, didn't you? My mealtime scene. . ." He trailed off before quickly killing all three of the chefs.

"So you're still alive, huh? My apologies. It seems that I didn't see to your end as thoroughly as I should have." Katakuri said as he gazed upon Luffy's frozen form. 

"So this mouth of mine makes even one such as you disgusted." Katakuri said.

"Disgusted? Why would I think that? I think your mouth looks cool!" Luffy shouted back.

Katakuri couldn't help the slight blush on his face. Every one, even his sibling and Big Mom, had always said how disgusting his mouth looked and that he should cover it up. He had even started to hate his mouth.

"Why do you cover it up anyways? It can't be comfortable! I heard those chefs saying that you only eat in private, too! It's more fun to eat with others and have a party!" Luffy said with a grin. He could tell that Katakuri wasn't a bad guy.

"We're supposed to be fighting! If you don't want to, maybe you don't want to return to your crew!"  
Katakuri said back, his face blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't even see the future because he was so flustered, so what happened next surprised him.

"Of course I want to go back to my crew! I just want you to come back to them with me!"

Katakuri stood completely still in shock as he stared at Luffy.

"You. . . want me to join your crew?"

"Yes! So come with me and let's go!" Luffy replied.

'At this rate, he probably could beat me, but i have to know for sure. I won't work under someone weaker than me, no matter how much I want to join him!' Katakuri thought. "If you can beat me here, I'll join your crew!" 

"Deal!" Luffy said as they both got back into fighting stances.  
The fight dragged on. Katakuri couldn't have been more disappointed when he dealt a fatal blow to Luffy. He really wanted to leave and Luffy had felt like his only chance but those hopes were dashed until he saw Flambe standing at the edge of a mirror.

"Flambe!" He growled out. "did you shoot him with one of your darts!" It wasn't really a question.

"Oh, big brother is coming to praise me for helping him out." Flambe said quietly.

Katakuri ripped off his scarf and listened to the horrified reactions of his younger siblings before stabbing himself through his stomach just as he had done to Luffy moments ago. 'Now we will be on equal footing again. Maybe he really can beat me.'

Luffy did ultimately win. Pekoms bursted in with Brulee moments later to try and help out Luffy. "Pedro risked himself for you, so I'll do the same. It's still the full moon and the only mirror left on Cacao Island is a trap set by Oven. I'll use Sulong to try and clear you a path.I'll become feral and die doing so, but its worth it"

"Thank you, Pekoms. I understand." Luffy said solemnly as he looked at the lion mink. "Katakuri, can you move?" 

"I don't think so, captain." That word felt good to say.

"I'll figure it out. Stay here and rest. I'll come back in the mirror world for you after I'm back on the ship." Luffy looked around. Now all he needed was a mirror big enough for Katakuri.

"Branch! Are there any rooms with more than one mirror. I need a big mirror!" Luffy said.

"It's Brulee! And like I would tell" she was cut off by the mirrors answering the question.

"I have two mirrors!"

"Me, too!" Shouts like this rang through the realm.  
Luffy chose the biggest one and hopped in. Pekoms held Brulee inside the mirror. He ran back into the realm carrying a large, square mirror over his head. 

"Lets go, Pekoms!" Pekoms ran out through the mirror leaving Brulee behind for Luffy. He turned feral and started attacking drawing away attention so that Luffy could escape. Luffy grabbed Brulee and the large mirror and ran in the direction of the Thousand Sunny. 

"Luffy!" Chopper, Nami, and Carrot all shouted as they ran to hug him.

"Don't act to excited yet. Chopper, hold this mirror up! Brook, hold up Brulee. I'll be back soon!" He said as he dived into the mirror world.

"Katakuri! Where are you?" Luffy shouted.

He could hear a distant shout "over here, captain!"  
The voice was strained, but Luffy could hear it and ran toward it.  
It didn't take long for him to find the newest member of his crew lying on the ground.

"Come on, Katakuri. It's time to go." Luffy said as he did his best to lift the much larger man.

"You're too injured to carry me. You have to leave me behind!" 

"I wont! You're nakama, now!" Luffy said as he half carried, half dragged Katakuri through the mirror realm until he finally reached the mirror that led to the ship. He could see his crew through the mirror. All of them looked worried. Luffy used the last bit of strength he had to pull himself and Katakuri through the mirror onto the Sunny.

"Big brother Dogtooth! What are you doing here?"   
"His name is Katakuri or Mochi-Guy!" Luffy yelled.

"Push her through the mirror and throw the mirror into the sea" Luffy said to Brook.

"How dare you kidnap my brother? Momma will hunt you down and get revenge for this!" Brulee yelled

"Mochi-guy is joining my crew! I'll take down all four emperors to keep any of my crew safe and happy!" Luffy said as Brook threw the mirror into the ocean.

"Thank you, Captain" Katakuri said before passing out.

"Chopper? We're going to need some help" Luffy said as he passed out on top of Katakuri.

"Wah!!!! We need a doctor!" Chopper yelled.

"You are a doctor!" Nami and Sanji yelled.

"Right!" He said before getting to work.

Luffy woke up on the deck of the Sunny in the evening to the smell of cooking meat.  
"Sanji~ meat!" He said as he tried to stand, but he found himself hooked up to an IV.

"Ah! Luffy! You're up!" Carrot said. "I'll go tell everyone!" She said before hopping off.

A few minutes later, Sanji and Jimbe came throughout the door to the kitchen carrying out a large tray of food. Luffy's eyes widened at all the food, but he shook himself out of it when he remember "has Katakuri woken up yet?" 

"No" chopper said as he walked on deck. "He was worse off then you were, but he should wake up soon."

"Sanji?" 

"What is it, Luffy?" The blond said back.

"Can you make him some donuts? I think they're his favorite food."

"They'll be done by the time he wakes up." Sanji said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Katakuri started to stir about thirty minutes later.  Luffy had been watching him and hadn't even touched any of the food while waiting for him to wake up.  
Sanji walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of huge donuts. He had a bunch of different flavors prepared for Katakuri.

"Captain?" Katakuri said as he woke up to Luffy's face hovering over his own.

"You're awake! That means we can eat now!" Luffy said.

"Actually, everyone else already ate. It's just the two of you." Sanji said as he sat the donuts down beside Katakuri.

"Can someone help me sit up?" Katakuri asked.

"I got it" Sanji said as he circled around to behind Katakuri and started to lift him up by the shoulders.

"Are those. . . donuts?" Katakuri had a happy look on his face.

"Yeah! you can have as many as you want!" Luffy said as he grabbed a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth.  
Katakuri grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the low light on the ship. He grabbed a big red velvet donut off of the tray and took a bite from it, quickly gobbling down the rest.

Luffy looked at him confused for a moment. Something was wrong. Katakuri wasn't lying down. Luffy got up, shocking everyone but Jimbe and Katakuri that he was leaving his food alone. He walked into the men's quarters and came out a minute later with arms full of blankets and pillows.  
"Here. You can lie down on these while you eat." He said to Katakuri.

Katakuri looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"We all already know how strong you are. You almost beat me.  We don't care if you want to lie down and eat and we won't think less of you if you do."

"Thank you" Katakuri said as he laid out the blankets and pillows so that he could lie back on them.

He laid down on his side so that he could still see Luffy.   
"My mouth really doesn't bother you?" He asked before popping another donut in his mouth and chewing happily.

Luffy stopped eating to look at him. "Why would it?" He went back to shoving meat in his mouth.

Katakuri blushed slightly.  
"Thank you."

"You say that a lot." Luffy said with a confused look.

"I owe a lot to you."

"Don't say that. You're nakama. I would do anything for you." 

'Don't take that the wrong way. He just means that as friends.' Katakuri thought as he munched on another donut, frowning when he realized they were all gone.

"Can i have some of that?" He said as he pointed to the big tray of meat in front of Luffy. It was already half gone.  
The other straw hats stared at them in horror.

"Yeah! You can eat what you want! And if you ever get hungry, Sanji would never let you stay that way!" Luffy said as he pushed the meat in between them. Katakuri smiled and  grabbed a piece off of the tray. He and Luffy finished eating in silence and after they finished, Katakuri turned toward Sanji. 

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious. I really liked the donuts. They're my favorite." 

"Luffy told me that. I don't make them that much. No one else really likes them  but I'll make them more often for you."

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy said before Katakuri could.

"We should go to bed soon. It's already dark." Jimbe said.

"And both of you are injured and still need to rest." Chopper said.

"I don't think you'll fit in out sleeping quarters. Jimbe barely fits." Sanji said as he looked at Katakuri. 

"Franky built me a captain's quarters a while back. I don't use it, but it has a bigger door and is a pretty big room. You won't be able to lay all the way out, but its better than sleeping outside."

"I can't take your room. I'll sleep out here instead."

"I don't use it anyways. We'll take these blankets and stuff in there. When we get to Wano, Franky will make you something better."

"I'm really fine. I can just stay out here. Even if you dont use it, its your room"

"What can I do to make you sleep in there?" Luffy said.

"I can't really move much anyways, and it's a nice night out, so I'll be fine out here." Katakuri tried to reassure Luffy.

Luffy had a weird look on his face for a second. "I'm your captain, Katakuri. If you have a real reason, tell me." 

Katakuri was silent for a minute. "I don't have a good reason."

"Then you're taking my quarters. . . but I don't want you to sleep alone." Luffy added. "That's the reason why I don't use my room. I sleep better near other people." The last part was an after thought.

Nami smiled when she heard it. "Why don't you sleep in there with him, Luffy?" She said with a soft-fake-smile. She was trying to manipulate him, that much Luffy got, but he didn't know why.

"That's a great idea! Katakuri and I will sleep in my quarters! Can someone help me carry him?"

Jimbe helped him, but when they got to the door, they faced another problem.

"It's too small. Franky could fix it. We should have brought him with us." Luffy said.

"I can just turn into mochi and go through."Katakuri said.

"You shouldn't have to do that! When we get to Wano, I'll make sure that you can feel more at home on our ship!" Luffy said.

Katakuri smiled and shook his head 'no' slightly. "I don't need all of that. I already feel more at home here than I did with Momma."

"I want you to have all of that!"

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll get your wish when we meet up with the rest of your crew, but, for now, i am very tired." Katakuri said before he turned to mochi, slid through the door, and reformed to be sitting against the wall, legs stretched out. Luffy walked in behind him carrying the large bundle of blankets and pillows with him.

"I'll go see if i can find anymore extra blankets and stuff. Stay here and wait for me, okay?" Luffy said before running out.

He ran all around the ship searching and he even asked Nami is she had any. He got hit for his efforts, but she did give him a pillow and three blankets.  
He returned with another arm full of blankets and pillows. "This is all I could find! I hope its enough!"

"It's plenty. I've slept in worse conditions than this. This actually seems comfortable."

"Great!" Luffy said as he organized the blankets to make sure that Katakuri wasn't lying on the floor at all.

After Katakuri laid down,   
Luffy grabbed the blankets and pillows off the only bed in the room and laid beside his newest crew member.  
"Don't you want to sleep on the bed?"

"No, I want to sleep next to you."

Katakuri blushed but settled down. They both laid there in silence until they fell asleep and woke up in the morning to Nami's yelling.  
"Get out here! The news bird is here and we're on the front page!"

Luffy let out a shout of joy and hopped up. "Are you coming?" He said to Katakuri.

"Yeah." 

They both went out on deck to see the rest of the crew already out there.  
"What's the Marimo's bounty?" Saiki asked.

"I think it's 320 million." Brook said.

"Ha! Take that shitty swordsman!" Sandi said as he waved his 330 million dead or alive wanted poster around.

Luffy looked depressed off to the side. 

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked.

"They lowered it!" He said as he showed them his bounty poster.

Katakuri laughed. "That says 1.5 billion!" 

Luffy looked at him with a confused face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its even higher than mine, now." 

Luffy grinned and stretched his arms up to pull himself up and hug around Katakuri's neck.

"It doesn't say anything in here about Katakuri, so they must not know that you joined our crew." Nami said.

"They'll figure it out soon enough." Katakuri said.

"But they'll think you're still with big mom." Luffy said.

"I know. I don't like that, but there isn't much we can do."  
Luffy's face lit up.

"Nami! Go get me a Den Den Mushi!" He reached up into the band of his hat and grabbed out a piece of paper as Nami went to the galley to get the only den den mushi on their ship. She returned a few seconds later and handed the snail to Luffy.

"Thanks!" He started to dial the number on the paper.

"What!" A gruff voice came from the snail that suddenly had a gray mustache.

"Gramps!"

"Luffy? What the hell are you calling me for? Shit! Don't talk yet. Let me go to my office." The last part was quieter. Luffy could hear foot steps and then a door opening and shutting. "Alright, brat. Now what do you want?"

"Have you seen the newspaper yet?"

"Did you call to brag about your new bounty? I saw it before you did, brat!" Luffy could practically hear the 'fist of love' in his voice.

"No, its not that! I wanted to tell you that Charlotte Katakuri joined my crew."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I felt bad that the newspaper didn't say it, so i want you to announce it."

"I'll see what I can do, brat. And be more careful out there. I'll try to keep the marines off your tail, but other pirates will come after you. I won't let what happened to Ace happen to you."

"Bye gramps." Luffy said.

"I hope we don't meet for a long time, brat." Garp hung up.

"Who was that?" Jimbe asked.

"My grampa, Garp the Fist." Luffy answered. "It should be announced that Katakuri has joined us soon."

"Your grandfather is the Garp the Fist? Vice admiral of the Marines?" Katakuri said.

"Luffy has a more famous  family than either of us." Sanji said to Katakuri.

"I don't really care about stuff like that." Luffy said.  
"Go ahead and tell him, if you want to. He'll find out anyways."

"His grandfather is Garp, His father is Monkey D. Dragon, and his brothers are Fire fist Ace and the second in command to the revolutionary army, Sabo."

"Impressive. But its better to not put anything in families. Most of my siblings are actually very weak." He blushed, flustered. "Not that Luffy is weak! He beat me, after all! It's just. . ."

"I get it."Luffy said as he hugged Katakuri again.

Nami turned to sanji "is Luffy being more affectionate than usual?"  
She whispered to him.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird. You dont think. . ."

"I kind of do think that. He let him eat some of his meat"

"Maybe you're right. We should see it Katakuri likes him back before we do anything."

"Are you kidding? Of course he likes him back. Look at how he's blushing."

"Yeah. . ." Sanji lost all seriousness after that. "Is there anything you want for breakfast, Nami-swan?!"

"No, just make what you want to make."

The crew sat out on the deck and just talked while Sanji cooked. Every now and then, Nami and Jimbe would make sure they were on the right course.  
About an hour later Sanji came out and asked chopper to help him carry the meal outside.

It was a traditional Japanese breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, nori, and green salad.

"Are you missing Zoro?" Chopper asked as he saw the meal.

"Yeah. The shitty marimo makes it more interesting around here."

They set the trays out on the deck, with the two largest trays in front of Luffy and Katakuri.

"Thank you" Katakuri said. Luffy had already started to eat. Katakuri tapped his side slightly. "You should say thank you before eating."

"Why? Sanji cooks because he likes to."

"It's polite."

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy said before going back to eating.  
Katakuri smiled and went to eat, too.  
Nami and Sanji shared a look.  
They all finished quickly.

Nami and Sanji went into the galley after breakfast. They had just put the dishes into the sink. Sanji would do them later,  this was more important.  
Nami grabbed the den den mushi and dialed.  
"Hello?" A feminine voice said.

"Robin!" Nami said.

"Ah, Nami. How is every one?"

"We're all great, Robin-chwan!"

"Be quieter, Sanji. We don't want Luffy or Katakuri to hear us."

"Katakuri?" Robin said.

"Yeah. He's a new member. He was part of big mom's crew, but Luffy liked him."  
Nami said.

"Is that why your calling? To tell us about this be member? I read in the paper that Jimbe joined, too."

"He did, but that's not why we're calling. It's about Luffy and Katakuri." Nami said.

"What about them?" Robin asked.

"We think that there is something going on between them-like romantically." Sanji said.

"Is this Katakuri a good person?" Robin asked.

"We don't really know him, but Luffy likes him. . ." Nami trailed off.

"Then we can trust him. Let them continue as they are. They'll figure it out." Robin said.

"There's another thing. We think Luffy is really serious about this. He was upset that the newspaper didn't mention Katakuri, so he called Garp, and he even shared some of his meat with him." Nami said.

"This is serious. He hates talking to his grandfather. He must really love Katakuri. I just hope that Katakuri feels the same."

What the three of them didn't know is that Katakuri was stretched out on the deck and could hear their conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had heard his name and stopped to listen. 'Luffy likes me back? Not for sure, but they know him better than I do. Maybe I should tell him.'  
Katakuri stood up and walked over to the figure head of the ship.

"Luffy, I-" he cut himself off as he saw the future.

"Luffy, I love you" he saw himself say.  
"I love you, too! I love all of my Nakama"

"What is it?" Luffy said as he tilted his head slightly.

"I-"

"I care for you, romantically"  
"Romantically? What's that? Some kind of meat?"

So that wouldn't work either.  
'I could ask for a kiss, but my teeth. . .'

"Could I k-" He was hit by another vision.

"Could I kiss you?"  
"A kiss? Like on my fore head?"

Katakuri was getting upset by this point. He felt ready to cry. Maybe Luffy doesn't like him back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luffy said.

"I love you! I really do, but every vision of the future I see, you reject me!" Katakuri started to cry slightly. He had left everything he knows for this man, only to be turned down.

"You love me?" Luffy looked confused. Why would that make Katakuri sad? He loves all of his Nakama. Maybe "like how Shanks love Makino? I feel like that for you, too!"

"Shanks? Like red haired Shanks? And who is Makino?"

"Yeah! Makino was the bar owner on my home island! I saw her and Shanks kiss on the lips before and Shanks told me about the different kind of love! I think that's what I feel for you!"

Katakuri didn't really get half of what Luffy said, but he did understand that Luffy loved him back. "Really? You love me, too?" He had to make sure.

"Yeah! Are we supposed to kiss or something know? I don't really know how."

"My teeth would probably get in the way anyways." Katakuri said, dejectedly.

"I like your teeth" Luffy said as he stretched himself up to hang around Katakuri's neck.

"But you might be right. It would be hard to kiss you on the mouth" Luffy said before kissing the other man's cheek.

Katakuri blushed brightly.  
"Thank you, captain"

"Call me Luffy. I like to hear you say my name." Luffy blushed slightly as he said it.

"Luffy. . ."

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called out.

"Lets go eat!" Luffy said as he dropped down to the ground. He stretched his hand up to hold onto Katakuri's hand and they walked towards the other straw hats together, holding hands the whole time.


End file.
